DESCRIPTION: Thailand has been successful in preventing the transmission of HIV in commercial sex settings. Despite the decline in HIV incidence, the burden of HIV infection will be a major problem for the coming generation. There are more than 750,000 persons living with HIV/AIDS in Thailand. Transmission in IDUs is still a significant problem, and transmission between spouses and via casual sex is on the rise. Less than 1% of persons living with HIV/AIDS in Thailand are on antiretroviral treatment. The cost of antiretroviral drugs is coming down, and there is a need to train physicians to be familiar with antiretroviral therapy. There is a need to find the best strategy to manage opportunistic infections in the era of antiretroviral therapy. In addition, there is a need to study the molecular epidemiology of HIV-1 in preparation for vaccine trials. The aim of this project is to plan the development of a regional capacity to initiate and sustain an ongoing research effort as well as the development of a regional training center in the prevention and care of HIV/AIDS. Three CIPRA cores namely administrative, laboratory, and training core will be established. The investigators will plan to submit an application for the next level of CIPRA support. It will include research in molecular epidemiology, care of opportunistic infection in the era of antiretroviral treatment, and antiretroviral therapy in children among others. It will also address other behavioral and biomedical (including vaccine) intervention in the prevention and care of HIV/AIDS that are relevant to the country's problems. [unreadable] [unreadable]